


Cabeça Dura

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks teve uma ideia de como ajudar Remus Lupin, mas o lobisomem não gostou nada dessa história.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 1





	Cabeça Dura

Andrômeda costumava ter medo de algumas revistas que Tonks lia ou letras das músicas que ela escutava. Ela dizia que era fácil demais para ela ter ideias perigosas, como se isso já não acontecesse sem influências.

Fora isso, Tonks achava que tinha tido uma infância tranquila.

Quero dizer, toda criança bruxa já tinha tentado se jogar da janela do segundo andar, achando que poderia voar ou que, como bruxa, era imortal, certo?

Não sabia bem o porquê de ter escolhido se tornar uma auror tendo todo esse histórico de desastres, talvez ela gostasse de desafios.

— Eu duvido! — Sirius gargalhou, balançando perigosamente o seu copo de firewhiskey.

— Você o quê? — Tonks gritou, indignada.

Eles estavam em um nível em que eles não se importavam mais em acordar o quadro de Walburga Black. Inclusive, na vez anterior em que isso aconteceu, eles decidiram testar quanto tempo a mulher podia permanecer gritando e competiram para ver se conseguiam gritar mais alto que ela — sorte a deles que um dos feitiços da casa impossibilitava que os vizinhos escutassem eles.

— Não faça isso, Padfoot — Remus disse.

Apesar de beber tanto quanto eles, parecia mais sóbrio.

Talvez fosse o seu metabolismo lobisomem.

— Ah não! Repete! — Tonks disse, levantando-se de seu lugar no tapete.

Não sabia o porquê de todos acharem que o tapete em frente à lareira era mais confortável para suas reuniões particulares do que os sofás e poltronas, mas ela gostava. Tornava a coisa mais pessoal, o que eles realmente precisavam quando não estavam pensando em combater bruxos das trevas. Apenas relaxar um pouco.

— Eu duvido que você iria se transformar no Snape como você disse que fez! — Sirius repetiu.

— Mas eu fiz! — Tonks protestou — Eu levei uma detenção por isso! Você pode até perguntar a McGonagall!

— Por que eu perguntaria a McGonagall, se a diretora da sua casa era a Sprout? — ele a desafiou, como se estivesse tentando pegar a sua mentira no meio da história.

— Porque todo mundo em Hogwarts soube disso! Você pode perguntar ao Charlie!

— Ele é seu amigo! Eu não vou perguntar a ele!

— Então pergunte a McGonagall!

— Muito conveniente, já que ela quase não comparece às reuniões, ainda mais depois que o ano letivo começou.

Tonks soltou o ar, ultrajada. Sentia o seu rosto ficar quente e avermelhado por causa do efeito do álcool no seu sangue, talvez seu cabelo tivesse mudado para a cor rubi, tamanha a sua frustração com o primo, que tomou um gole diretamente da garrafa — "Padfoot! Isso é asqueroso!" Remus resmungou.

— Eu posso fazer de novo — ela cruzou os braços.

— Quando? — Sirius perguntou.

— Isso não é uma boa ideia! — Remus tentou intervir.

— Na próxima reunião em que ele estiver aqui! O quê? Você acha que só por que eu não fui da Gryffindor eu não sou corajosa? — Tonks retrucou.

— Ninguém disse isso — o lobisomem respondeu.

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada.

E então ele mudou para um assunto completamente diferente, contando como foram seus tempos de escola infernizando Snape, inclusive contou sobre quando ele fez o sonserino ir até o Salgueiro Lutador para dar de cara com Remus em sua forma lupina — que ficou bem desconfortável com essa parte da história.

— Mas como vocês podiam ficar perto dele durante a lua cheia? — Tonks perguntou, dando mais um gole direto da garrafa — Ele não ia permitir isso, com certeza.

— Não ficamos — Sirius respondeu — Pelo menos não até o quinto ano, quando conseguimos virar animagos.

Ela soltou um som desacreditado.

— Até parece.

E então Sirius deixou a garrafa em cima da mesa e transformou-se em cachorro bem na sua frente. Tonks não estava olhando, então reagiu lentamente, dando um grito e quase derrubando o whiskey na camisa de Remus, que apenas negava com a cabeça.

E então ela levantou-se, ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius voltou para a sua forma humana — não muito bem porque ainda estava bêbado e ter se transformado em um cachorro naquelas condições não tinha sido a sua mais brilhante ideia.

— Você ficou louco? — Tonks gritou — Foi assim que escapou de Azkaban? E se descobrirem? Você é um animago ilegal!

Remus esticou a mão, tentando alcançar o ombro dela para acalmá-la, mas conseguindo apenas pegar no seu braço.

— Ei! Nós tínhamos que fazer algo para ajudá-lo durante as luas cheias! — Sirius apontou para o amigo — Lobisomens não atacam animais. Ele ficava até manso perto da gente! E a gente garantia que ele não pudesse atacar outras pessoas.

Certo. O "nós" queria dizer o grupo de amigos de escola deles.

— Eu pensava que tínhamos te contado sobre a animagia — ele coçou a cabeça, confuso — Foi assim que Pettigrew me incriminou! Ele era um maldito rato, era pequeno o suficiente para apertar o nó do Salgueiro e abrir passagem para nós. Então, ele cortou o próprio dedo e se transformou, fez todo mundo acreditar que tinha o matado e a todos aqueles trouxas.

Tonks voltou a sentar-se, tentando raciocinar com o tamanho nível de álcool no seu cérebro.

Se eles conseguissem provar a inocência de Sirius, teriam que contar sobre a animagia ilegal, e isso o enquadraria em outro crime. Seu primo era realmente inconsequente! Podia ter se registrado depois de ter terminado o colégio, quando tornou-se auror... Se bem que Moody era o tutor deles e conseguia imaginá-lo dizendo que era um ótimo elemento surpresa para missões.

Na reunião da Ordem seguinte, ela foi obrigada a transformar-se no Snape para cumprir o desafio que Sirius não tinha esquecido-se no dia seguinte — como ele conseguia se lembrar das coisas que dizia ou fazia enquanto bebia era uma pergunta que Tonks não sabia responder —, e um tempo se passou desde então.

Ela foi aproximando-se tanto de Sirius — fazendo-o companhia durante as luas cheias, já que ele não podia sair daquela casa para ajudar o amigo — quanto de Remus — durante as missões em dupla delegadas por Dumbledore.

Era outra noite de lua cheia que ela passava na companhia do primo.

— Como você se tornou animago? — Tonks perguntou, tentando agir casualmente, enquanto tomava uma caneca de chocolate quente.

— Por que você quer saber? — Sirius suspeitou da sua curiosidade.

— Só puxando assunto...

Apesar de terem se conhecido há apenas poucos meses, ele já parecia conseguir lê-la com bastante facilidade.

— Bom, você vai descobrir de qualquer forma. Lembro dos meus tempos de auror que tinha uma biblioteca no Ministério da Magia cheia de informações confidenciais e tal — Sirius deu de ombros.

Era difícil de imaginá-lo lá.

— Como vocês descobriram como fazer isso ainda em Hogwarts? — Tonks perguntou.

Achava difícil que a biblioteca de Hogwarts tivesse alguma informação como aquela.

— Sessão reservada escondidos sob uma capa da invisibilidade — ele subiu um dedo —, falamos discretamente com a McGonagall — subiu outro — e com o pai do James. Ele quem nos ajudou a conseguir os ingredientes da poção.

— Poção? — ela perguntou.

E então ele começou a dizê-la como que eles tinham feito.

_Passo 1: manter uma folha de mandrágora na boca de uma lua cheia a outra, sem tirá-la em momento algum._

_Passo 2: colocar a folha em um frasco de cristal, recebendo a luz da lua cheia diretamente, sem intervenção de nuvens. Junto com a folha, colocar um fio do seu cabelo, uma crisálida de aquerôntia e um orvalho colhido com uma colher de prata de um local não tocado pelo sol por sete dias inteiros e não ter sido pisado por nenhum humano._

_Passo 3: deixar o frasco em um local escuro sem receber luz solar, ela não pode olhar para o frasco até a próxima tempestade de raios. Até lá, no nascer e pôr do sol deve apontar a varinha para o coração e recitar "Amato Animo Animato Animagus" todos os dias._

_Passo 4: durante esse processo, começará a sentir um segundo batimento cardíaco. Quando começar a tempestade de raios, deve ir até onde o frasco está. Quando abrir, haverá um único gole de uma poção vermelho sangue._

_Passo 5: ela precisará ir a um local aberto e escondido para poder se transformar sem machucar alguém. Apontar a varinha para o coração e recitar o mesmo encantamento de sempre._

A primeira reação dela foi pensar que Sirius estava zoando com a cara dela.

— Crisálida de aquerôntia? — ela repetiu.

— É a secreção que sai do casulo de uma aquerôntia — ele respondeu, solene — É um tipo de mariposa.

— E você ficou um mês inteiro sem beijar para manter a mandrágora na boca? — Tonks perguntou.

— Eu nunca disse que a gente conseguiu de primeira! — Sirius tentou defender-se — É muito difícil...

— E muito perigoso.

— Foi você quem perguntou como que fazia.

Não é que ela pensasse ser fácil, mas é que era difícil pra diabo.

Certo, ela tinha conseguido passar no curso para auror, terminar os NOMs e NIEMs de Hogwarts e passar para o Ministério da Magia... Mas era um novo nível de estudo e concentração. Um nível que ela não tinha certeza se era capaz de alcançar.

Pelo que sabia, o Ministério não tinha um programa de acompanhamento de transformação de animagos, apenas exigia por lei que eles fossem registrados assim que tivessem conseguido completar a transição, sob a pena de prisão em Azkaban.

Talvez fosse para desencorajar as pessoas de tentar.

No registro, havia somente sete animagos registrados naquele século, sendo a professora McGonagall uma delas. Isso se não fosse considerar os vários animagos não registrados, portanto ilegais, e as transformações que deram errado.

Nem sabia se ela como metamorfomaga podia fazer algo como isso, se ela perderia a habilidade da metamorfomagia ao se tornar animaga... Sabia que animagos raramente podiam produzir um patrono, McGonagall conseguia e tinha escutado por Sirius que James também.

Ela não era uma grifinória. Uma coisa era aceitar os desafios impostos por seu primo, como se transformar no Snape durante uma reunião para fazer graça, outra era tomar um passo tão grande.

Eles não dormiram a noite inteira, esperando Remus voltar para a Mansão da lua cheia, como ele sempre fazia. Na realidade, Tonks deu uma cochilada sem perceber no sofá e acordou atordoada quando escutou Sirius esbarrando em uma mesa, enquanto tentava carregar Remus para cima. Ela rapidamente foi ajudá-los.

Abriu a porta para que eles pudessem passar e estendeu um lençol em cima da cama de Remus para que não sujasse a roupa de cama, caso ele estivesse sangrando nas feridas recentes. Era difícil de enxergar a gravidade dos seus ferimentos até que tirassem a camiseta dele.

Imaginava o quão cansado ele ficava, e ainda reunia forças para voltar para Grimmauld Place, sendo que não havia uma floresta por perto, ele precisava aparatar correndo o risco de estrunchar.

Pelo menos tinham evoluído. Nas primeiras vezes, ele não queria que ela ficasse no mesmo quarto que eles, que visse as coisas que ele conseguia fazer consigo mesmo durante uma noite de lua cheia. De fato, foi um choque para ela vê-lo todo ferido da primeira vez, mas agora já estava acostumada. De qualquer forma, já tinha visto ferimentos piores em seu tempo como auror.

Certo. Onde ela conseguiria os ingredientes para a poção?

Apesar de ter que esperar um mês com a folha de mandrágora na boca, ela precisava começar a pensar nos próximos passos com antecedência. Onde ela conseguiria esse maldito orvalho não tocado pela luz do sol e não pisado?

Quando dizia não ter sido pisado queria dizer que o lugar não podia ter sido visitado nunca? Isso seria sequer possível? Talvez algum lugar na Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts, que era visitado mais pelos centauros e outras criaturas fantásticas...

Ou ela não precisaria se preocupar tanto com isso, como Sirius fez.

— Mundungus, preciso falar com você.

Ela aproveitou que todos estavam distraídos após a reunião, tentando colocar o assunto em dia, para afastar-se com o contrabandista.

— Eu não sei de nada sobre o contrabando dos tapetes voadores — Fletcher rapidamente defendeu-se — Se soubesse, já teria dito a Moody.

— Eu não estou interessada nisso — Tonks o interrompeu — Preciso que consiga um lance pra mim.

Ele a olhou espantado.

— Não se faça de surpreso — ela retrucou — Eu sei que você faz negócios com pessoas de escalão mais alto que eu.

Ele nem negou, nem concordou.

Tonks percebeu o olhar de Remus em sua direção e lembrou-se que ele podia ter uma audição muito apurada dependendo do período do mês. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho do seu casaco e entregou para Mundungus.

— Você quer fazer uma poção...? — ele tentou perguntar.

— Sim, sim, sim. Você consegue? — Tonks o interrompeu.

— Não vai sair barato.

Ela já esperava por isso. Apenas deu de ombros. Ele guardou o pergaminho no seu casaco e saiu apressado, depois de dar uma despedida geral a todos, apenas sacudindo a mão.

— O que queria com Mundungus Fletcher? — perguntou Remus.

— Ele pode conseguir coisas bem úteis — ela respondeu, displicente e então ofereceu-se para ajudar Molly com o jantar.

Era estranho fazerem isso sem os adolescentes por perto, mas acontecia de vez em quando, quando estavam com vontade e tempo para isso.

A folha de mandrágora e a crisálida da aquerôntia não eram ingredientes tão difíceis de se conseguir, o que realmente preocupava era o orvalho, mas se tinha algum contrabandista que conseguiria aquela proeza, seria Mundungus. Precisava de todos os ingredientes ou não chegaria a lugar algum.

A folha de mandrágora chegou nem uma semana depois. Nada a preparou para aquela sensação estranha. A folha era pequena, certo, mas ainda assim era complicado mantê-la em contato com sua saliva por um mês inteiro até a próxima lua cheia. Por sorte, ainda era semana de lua cheia, então ela não precisaria esperar mais de um mês para poder começar.

Depois do primeiro dia, ela concluiu que não seria tão difícil comer, beber e escovar os dentes com a folha, era só deixá-la embaixo da língua, mas não tinha muita certeza se conseguiria controlar-se enquanto dormia.

Mesmo assim, alguém poderia fazer o favor de criar uma fórmula mais fácil.

Quem sabe um feitiço que prendesse a folha e não a permitisse ser engolida ou cair do céu da boca, por exemplo.

— Uma semana? Você está durando bem mais do que nós quando tentamos — Sirius comentou.

— O que aconteceu? — Tonks perguntou.

— Peter engoliu a folha no dia seguinte. Tivemos todos que começar de novo porque queríamos nos transformar ao mesmo tempo. Por isso só conseguimos no quinto ano.

Ela tinha até medo de perguntar desde que ano que eles estavam tentando.

A lua cheia já tinha passado, então Remus se juntava a Sirius e Tonks durante as madrugadas em que ela não precisava fazer rondas no Ministério. Parecia que o resto da Ordem não a considerava muito experiente para fazer muitas rondas no andar do Departamento de Mistérios, assim como os aurores não colocavam as melhores missões em seus ombros desde que Moody tinha sido substituído por Scrimgeour. Em compensação, davam mais missões de vigilância dos Comensais para ela, o que ela considerava mais interessante.

O plano estava dando certo... até aquela noite.

Sirius tinha bebido tanto que, em um certo momento, ele simplesmente deitou a cabeça no assento do sofá e dormiu. Mesmo assim, ela se sentiu moralmente obrigada a conferir para ver se ele tinha pulso e respiração, pois ele quase não se movia de tão adormecido.

— Ele vai ficar bem? — Tonks perguntou, insegura se deveriam fazer algo.

— Vai — Remus respondeu.

Ele estava agindo estranho havia algumas semanas e ela não podia imaginar o porquê.

E então quando ela virou para olhá-lo, percebeu que os seus rostos estavam próximos demais.

Não sabia se beber firewhiskey era bom para o resultado final da poção, mas supunha que a folha de mandrágora não a impedia de ter uma vida normal como estava tendo antes. Teria alguma anotação sobre isso, se fosse o caso.

Estava tonta por causa da bebida, então pensou que fosse apenas uma alucinação quando Remus puxou o seu rosto e a beijou. Ela fechou os olhos, aproveitando do beijo e só lembrava-se de ter acordado na sua cama no dia seguinte.

Só quando foi ao banheiro escovar os dentes percebeu o que estava de errado.

A folha de mandrágora tinha desaparecido.

Desceu para tomar o café da manhã, decepcionada consigo mesma. Ela realmente não tinha a menor disciplina para conseguir completar aquela mutação. Afinal, o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior?

Viu Remus sentado na mesa da cozinha desacompanhado e então lembrou-se. Ele tinha beijado-a. Ou tinha sido alguma espécie de alucinação da sua mente? Era bem capaz. Ela já tinha percebido havia algum tempo que estava sentindo algo pelo companheiro da Ordem, mas tentava se convencer de que era estupidez. Eles não se conheciam há tanto tempo assim para que ela pudesse desenvolver aqueles sentimentos.

Era cedo demais.

— Onde está Sirius? — ela perguntou, passando por ele, evitando olhá-lo.

Se faria de demente até que ele comentasse algo, não seria ela a puxar o assunto.

— Alimentando Buckbeak — Remus respondeu.

— Não era Witherwings o novo nome? — Tonks abriu e fechou alguns armários até achar alguns scones que tinha comprado no dia anterior.

Quando virou-se, ficando de frente para ele, percebeu que ele estava segurando uma folha bem conhecida para ela.

— Onde você achou isso? — ela perguntou.

— Essa era exatamente a pergunta que eu ia te fazer — ele respondeu — Então era esse o assunto que você tinha com Mundungus Fletcher?

— Isso não é da sua conta — estendeu a mão, tentando pegar a folha de volta.

— Não vai funcionar. Você sabe, precisa deixá-la na boca de uma lua cheia a outra. A lua cheia passou, só mês que vem, e você não pôde colocá-la de volta e fingir que nada aconteceu. Não vai funcionar.

Tonks soltou o ar indignada, deixando os scones esquecidos em cima da mesa.

— Você fez de propósito! — o acusou.

— Não vou deixar que faça isso — Remus empurrou a cadeira para trás, levantando-se.

— Você não manda em mim! Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser! — ela gritou, ignorando completamente os gritos do retrato de Walburga Black que se sucederam.

— Eu não vou deixar que ponha a sua vida em risco! — ele bateu na mesa, irritado.

— Por que você tem tanto problema com as pessoas tentando te ajudar? Quando James e Sirius fizeram isso por você, você não fez nada para impedi-los! Então por que comigo?

— Porque eu era um adolescente inconsequente! Eu não entendia os riscos que eles podiam ter corrido! E nada que eu dissesse poderia convencê-los a parar!

Tonks pegou a folha de mandrágora da mão dele e a pôs em cima da mesa.

— Bem, eu posso dizer o mesmo — ela disse.

— Boa sorte tentando — Remus retrucou — Porque eu não vou deixar que você termine isso.

Voltou a soltar o ar indignada quando ele virou-se e caminhou para fora da cozinha, calando a boca de Walburga Black no caminho pelo corredor.

Por que ele tinha que ser tão teimoso?

Ele pensava que ela era incapaz de conseguir terminar a transformação?

Remus não apareceu durante a noite, quando eles costumavam beber alguma coisa e conversar. Sirius desceu as escadas quando ela estava esvaziando mais um copo de whiskey — tinha começado cedo.

— Está tudo bem? — ele perguntou.

A resposta de Tonks foi atirar o copo na direção do bruxo, que desviou a tempo, fazendo o vidro espatifar-se contra a parede.

— Você não tinha nada que ter contado a ele!

— Ele é inteligente, sabe? — Sirius retrucou, olhando de olhos arregalados para ela — Ele descobriria de qualquer forma!

Sentiu vontade de pegar outro copo e lançar na direção dele.

— Se quiser destruir a louça, eu posso te ajudar — ele ofereceu-se.

Ela não respondeu, olhando para a lareira. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, escutou-o subir as escadas. Nunca tinha visto Sirius recusar uma bebida. Decidiu beber pelos dois, pegando outro copo — já que ela tinha espatifado o que estava usando — e o enchendo de firewhiskey.

A sensação de calor e tontura que a bebida alcóolica lhe trazia era reconfortante. Ela sentia vontade de deitar no sofá e dormir. Se estivesse de bom humor, sentiria vontade de rir, em vez disso sentia vontade de chorar.

E ela nem sabia o porquê disso!

Certo, ela estava com raiva de Remus por não permiti-la ajudá-lo. Ele sempre a afastava quando parecia que eles estavam progredindo.

Escutou o som de outro copo se quebrando e de água respingando no tapete. A sua cabeça estava tão pesada... Ela simplesmente ignorou que o mundo poderia estar caindo naquele momento. Estava consciente de que suas mãos estavam vazias e o seu corpo estava caído desajeitadamente contra o sofá, os seus olhos fechados sem que ela se lembrasse do momento em que os fechou.

Não tinha forças o suficiente para se mover ou para abrir os olhos.

Mesmo que suas pálpebras estivessem fechadas, ela sentia o mundo girar ao seu redor, quase como se estivesse presa no corredor circular do Departamento de Mistérios.

Engraçado. Ela não se lembrava se aquele era o seu dia de ronda.

Esperava que não.

Sentiu levantarem-na do sofá antes de finalmente cair na inconsciência.

Também sentiu um brilho enorme tentando invadir as suas pálpebras. Nem mesmo elas eram capazes de protegê-la dessa claridade. Virou-se para o lado, tentando esconder o seu rosto, escapar dessa luz forte.

Apenas isso já era o suficiente para fazer a sua cabeça latejar.

Escutou um som que parecia alto demais para ela no momento, mas que deveria ser corriqueiro em outra situação, quando ela não estivesse de ressaca. A luminosidade diminuiu.

— Por que você precisa ser tão cabeça dura, Nymphadora?

Ela quis protestar.

Ela não era cabeça dura e seu nome era Tonks! Não Nymphadora. Nymphadora era um nome horrível...

Sentiu uma leve movimentação no seu cabelo. Era uma carícia. E então os passos da pessoa afastando-se e fechando a porta do quarto com o máximo de silêncio que podia.

O seu cheiro ficou para trás, impregnando todo o ambiente, e a sensação de sua mão em seu cabelo também.

Também deixou para trás um copo de água para que ela o tomasse algumas horas mais tarde, quando estivesse acordada o suficiente para se recompor da sua ressaca.

Remus Lupin definitivamente não era indiferente a ela.

E se ele a beijasse todas as vezes em que pusesse uma folha de mandrágora na boca, ela não ficaria tão frustrada de não conseguir completar a transição para animaga.


End file.
